vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki (Part I)
|-|Early Part I= |-|Mid Part I= |-|Late Part I= |-|Kurama Influence= |-|One Tailed= Summary Naruto Uzumaki is a hyperactive ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and a member of Team 7, son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. Shortly after his birth, the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed inside of him, but this was kept a secret from him for years. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. 8-B with Kurama's Chakra | 8-B, 8-A with Kurama's Chakra | Low 7-C | Low 7-C, 7-C with Rasengan | 7-C Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: 12-13 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: |-|Part 1= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Energy Projection, Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Regeneration (Low), Weapon Mastery (Versed in the use of kunai and shuriken), Acrobatics, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra, and can further increase his statistics with Kurama's chakra), Longevity (As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, he possesses an extraordinary life-force, granting him a longer lifespan than others), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects, and can use this in battle to confuse his opponents and catch them off-guard in a variety of ways), Duplication (Can create solid "shadow clones" that are identical to him and can use his abilities as well as relay any information they gained back to the original upon being dispersed), Summoning (Can summon toads of varying sizes, some of which can crush and flatten targets from above, spew oil from their mouths to restrict the movements of targets, levitate, skillfully wield weapons, manipulate water), Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Can replace himself with inanimate objects in the vicinity to avoid damage, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Resistance to Acupuncture (Naruto was not affected by Haku's needles), Power Nullification (He can utilize The Nine-Tails chakra to open up his chakra points after Neji closed them) |-|One-Tailed Naruto= All previous abilities enhanced, Berserk Mode, Corrosion Inducement, Vibration Manipulation, Rage Power (Grows stronger the angrier he gets), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated in an instant after Sasuke pierced through his chest and right lung), Immortality (Type 3), Body Control (Can create chakra arms to attack targets from a distance and grant him better mobility and maneuverability), His chakra can act as a forcefield around him, Instinctive Reaction (his chakra instinctively attacks and defends for him) Attack Potency: Unknown. City Block level with Kurama's chakra (Punched through Haku's ice mirrors, which could tank Sasuke's Great Fireball without a scratch) | City Block level (Comparable to Sasuke, and could destroy Orochimaru's snake summon with his shadow clones, although he did this from the inside). Multi-City Block level with Kurama's chakra (Overpowered Orochimaru's snake summon, which could also do this) | Small Town level+ (Damaged and defeated a partially transformed Gaara) | Small Town level+ (Stronger than his previous state), Town level with Rasengan (Damaged Kabuto) | Town level (Comparable to Sasuke with CS2) Speed: Supersonic (Blitzed a couple of thugs) | Supersonic (At least as fast as before) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before), High Hypersonic with KN0 (Able to keep up with Neji) | High Hypersonic (Able to keep up with Sasuke) | High Hypersonic (Faster than his KN0 state) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Sakura, who could lift giant tree trunks with ease) | At least Class 10, higher with Kurama's Chakra | Class G Striking Strength: Unknown. City Block Class with Kurama's chakra | City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class with Kurama's chakra | Small Town Class+ | Small Town Class+ | Town Class Durability: Unknown. City Block level with Kurama's chakra (His chakra could defend him from Haku's projectiles and easily deflect them) | City Block level (Took an attack from Lee and Orochimaru's snake summon, which could destroy a castle). Multi-City Block level with Kurama's chakra (Stopped the charge of Orochimaru's snake summon without any lasting harm to himself) | Small Town level+ (Tanked attacks from a partially transformed Gaara) | Small Town level+ | Town level Stamina: Very high, as he has large reserves of chakra. Range: Several dozen meters, hundreds of meters with chakra roars. Standard Equipment: Standard Ninja Tools. Intelligence: Acts headstrong and often acts without thinking. However, Naruto's years as a prankster gave him a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. Weaknesses: Can be an utter and complete idiot at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow Clone Technique: Naruto creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one strong hit. Can create hundreds and possibly over 1000 at once. Summoning Technique: The Summoning Technique is a space-time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Naruto uses this to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta, and can also summon shadow clones from a different location. Rasengan: A famous S-Rank technique said to be superior to even Kakashi Hatake's infamous Chidori, it was first developed by Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, and taught to Naruto himself by Minato's teacher, Jiraiya. It soon became one of Naruto's signature techniques, plowing through most foes with extreme concussive force. Key: Land of Waves | Chuunin Exams | Konoha Crush | Sasuke Retrieval | One-Tailed Naruto Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Black☆Star (Soul Eater) Black☆Star's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Ninjas Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Rage Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Corrosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Body Control Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Honorable Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Water Walking Users